le soleil après la pluie
by ptite-liline
Summary: Tohru n'a vraiment pas de chance. Akito l'oblige à quitté la maison de Shiguré. Elle retourne donc chez son grand-père. Mais las-bas les choses seront différentes. Et si Tohru était détesté par sa tante ?
1. prologue

Prologue:

**Ce prologue est juste pour ceux ne connaissant pas fruits basket, pour qu'il puisse lire ma fan fiction quand même. Ceux connaissant le manga ou l'animé n'ont pas besoin de le lire.**

_Présentation des personnages:_

Tohru est une jeune fille timide de 16 ans. Son père est mort d'une grippe quand elle était jeune et sa mère a eu un accident de voiture et l'a rejoint. Tohru a donc du partir vivre chez son grand-père mais celui-ci avait décidé de vivre avec sa fille et sa famille, ce qui fait qu'il a du rénové sa maison pour les acceuillir. N'ayant pas de place pour Tohru chez sa fille ( où il résidait le temps des traveaux), elle du vivre en cachette sous une tente.

Elle ne se plaignait pas et se contentait de se qu'elle avait. Mais un jours, en se rendant au lycée elle découvre la maison d'un de ses camarades de classe: Yuki Soma.

Elle fait connaissance avec son cousin, Shiguré Soma. En rentrant de son travaille ( parce qu'elle travaille pour payer ses études), les deux garçons découvrirent qu'elle vit sous une tente. Ils l'invite chez eux pour qu'elle leur conte son histoire. Tohru tombe malade et découvra que sa tente est recouverte de terre par un glissement de terrain. Yuki l'invite à vivre chez eux. Elle ne voulait pas les déranger mais finit par accepter.

C'est alors qu'apparait un cousin de Yuki: Kyô Soma. Il glisse et tombe sur Tohru. C'est a ce moment qu'il se transforme en chat.

Juste après Tohru tombe dans les bras de Yuki et Shiguré, ce qui fait qu'il se transforment à leur tour en rat et en chien. Tohru perplexe découvrent que 12 personnes de la famille Soma sont possédé par les animaux du Zodique Chinnoi ( rat, sanglier, dragon, beuf ...) + le chat ( Kyô ) qui est le 13e maudits et détésté par sa famille et le chef de clan : Alito.

Celui-ci a grandi en enfant gaté et méprise les maudits, qu'ils prend comme jouer.

Ils sont souvent témoin de ses saute d'humeur. Surtout Yuki qui a été vendu par sa mère a Akito et qui a souffert autant physiquement que mentalement à cause de lui.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Salut !**_

_**J'ai beaucoup lu de fan fiction sur fruits basket et je me suis dit : pourquoi pas moi ?**_

_**C'est ma toute première fan fiction alors n'hésitez pas a me critiquer.**_

* * *

**_Dans ma fiction le grand-père de Tohru s'appelle Tadachi, son oncle Ichiro, sa tante Suzuki et sa cousine Tenshi. Akito est un garçon ( pour des facilité d'écriture ). Mes commentaires seront entre parenthèses._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 :_**

Tout était calme dans la maison de Shiguré, trop calme. Tohru était seule, Kyô était parti au dojo voir son maître pendant que Yuki et Shiguré étaient invités à une fête donnée par Akito.

Je m'ennuyais mais il n'était pas question de me décourager, pas avec l'éducation que j'ai reçue de mère. Celle-ci m'a appris que l'on a toujours quelque chose à faire. Après une minute de réflexion je me suis dit que nettoyer la maison ne serait pas du luxe.

Du côté de Kyô :

J'étais arrivé au dojo, j'allais enfin voir mon maître. Oh non, voilà Kunimitsu.

Kunimitsu : Alors, Kyô, comment ça va avec Tohru, vous sortez enfin ensemble ?

Kyô : Kuuuunniiimiiittttsssuuuu !

Kunimitsu : Quoi c'est vrai. Je te connais depuis que tu es tout petit. Je sais que tu l'aimes !

Kyô : Mais moi je ne veux pas que tu le saches. Surtout, tu ne le dis pas au maître.

Kasuma : Me dire quoi ?

Kyô : Rien !

Kunimitsu : Oui ce n'est pas rien, il est juste fou amoureux de Tohru.

Kyô : KUUUNIIIMMMIIITTTSSSUUU !

Du côté de Shiguré et Yuki :

point de vue général :

Momiji : Guten tag ! (=bonjour !)

Hatori : Momiji, calme-toi! Bonjour Shiguré, bonjour Yuki.

Yuki : Bonjour Hatori.

Shiguré : Hatori! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, comment vas-tu ?

Yuki exaspéré : Shiguré... Hatori pourquoi Akito nous a convoqués ?

Hatori : Je ne sais pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne sera là qu'à la fin de la fête.

Hatsuharu : Bonjour Yuki, bonjour maître Shiguré.

Hatori : Bon, vous venez ?!

Ayamé : Yuki, mon cher frère, te voilà !

Yuki : Non pitié pas lui.

Hatori : Ayamé tu m'as promis de ne pas l'embêter. Laisse-le rejoindre les autres.

Ayamé : D'accord. On se verra après.

Yuki est allé saluer les autres tandis que Shiguré reste parler avec Ayamé, Hatori, et Kuréno.

Plusieurs heure passent, et ...

Akito : Bonjour mes petits maudits.

Yuki : *le plus dur est à venir.*

En effet comme le veut la tradition, les maudits doivent aller saluer le dieu dans l'ordre selon lequel ils sont arrivés à la fête (dans la légende).

D'abord le rat qui a du mal à le regarder après tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir, puis le boeuf, le tigre, le lapin, le dragon, le serpent (qui ne put s'empêcher de faire un discours sur le fait qu'Akito serait magnifique dans ses création, heureusement interrompu par Akito furieux), le cheval, le mouton, le singe, le coq, le chien et enfin le sanglier saluèrent le dieu.

Et puis, vint l'annonce du dieu, la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient réunis.

Akito : J'ai pris une décision. Vous aimez tous cette Tohru Honda ?

Les douze : Oui.

Akito : Elle devra partir.

Les douze : Quoi !

Kisa : Mais grande soeur n'a nulle part où aller.

Akito énervé : Qui t'a permis de prendre la parole ?!

Kisa baissa les yeux de peur de se faire frapper comme le dieu l'avait déjà fait. Bien que cela fît déjà quelque mois maintenant, elle s'en souvenait comme si cela s'était passé la veille. Elle se promenait tranquillement avec Hiro quand il l'avait frappée. Elle avait mis du temps à s'en remettre.

Akito continue : Elle pourra rester vivre chez Shiguré à une seule condition.

Les douze étaient scotchés à ses lèvres, ils aimaient tous Tohru. Ils savaient qu'elle aimait la vie chez Shiguré et qu'elle serait fort attristée de quitter la demeure de l'écrivain.

Akito : Tohru ne pourra rester que si Yuki revient auprès de moi.

A l'annonce de ces mots, le visage de Yuki pâlit. Non, il ne voulait pas revenir auprès d'Akito, il ne voulait pas recevoir des coups tous les jours mais il ne voulait pas que Tohru souffre d'être obligée de quitter sa nouvelle famille.

Yuki : J'accepte.

Akito : je suis heureux de l'apprendre mais je compte te laisser une semaine de réflexion. Après tout, les domestiques doivent nettoyer ta chambre et je vais la repeindre personnellement.

Yuki frissonna à ces mots. Il se souvenait de la petite chambre noire où il était enfermé et où il ne voyait personne à part Akito. La chambre où sa mère lui rendait rarement visite et où sont frère ne venait pas.

Akito : Bon je vous laisse. Au revoir, les monstres.

Akito quitta la pièce, au plus grand bonheur de Yuki, et tous les maudits se rapprochèrent de Yuki.

Ayamé parlant normalement : Yuki, tu es sûr de ton choix ?

Yuki : Oui, il le faut, je ne veux pas que Tohru soit forcée de nous quitter.

Kisa : Tu n'as rien compris, on dirait que tu ne connais pas grande soeur.

Hatori : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Kisa : Si Tohru doit vraiment nous quitter, elle comprendra. Mais elle serait vraiment triste si à cause d'elle tu souffrais. Elle nous considère comme sa famille et elle nous aime.

Yuki : Tu as raison, Tohru est comme ça. Elle préfère se sacrifier pour les autres mais je ne veux pas qu'elle nous quitte.

Shiguré : J'ai une idée !

Hatori : Oh non !

Shiguré : Ne t'inquiète pas, Hatori. Kuréno, j'aurai besoin de ton aide.

Rin : Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

Shiguré : Désolé, ça restera secret. Kuréno, viens, je vais te parler de mon plan.

Yuki : Attends un peu. Ne dis rien à Tohru, attends le dernier moment pour lui dire, c'est préférable.

Shiguré : Je ne lui dirai pas mais j'estime qu'elle a le droit de savoir.

Yuki : Je préfère lui éviter ça. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente coupable, et ne le dis pas non plus au baka neko.

Shiguré : OK, viens Kuréno. Hatori tu les raccompagnes ?

Hatori : Oui, je vais me débrouiller.

Hatori raccompagna les plus jeunes et ensuite Yuki, qui l'invita à rester pour la nuit vu l'heure avancée. En entrant ils découvrirent Tohru endormie en train de raccommoder certains vêtements des garçons.

Yuki : Tohru, Tohru réveille-toi, nous sommes de retour.

Yuki n'eut qu'un grognement comme réponse.

Hatori : Elle doit être épuisée.

Yuki : Mais on ne peut pas la laisser comme sa.

Hatori : Tu as raison, je vais la porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

Yuki : D'accord. Moi je vais te préparer un futon.

Leur « travail » effectué, ils se réunirent pour parler de ce qui s'était passé au manoir.

Hatori : Yuki, tu es sûr de vouloir retourner au manoir?

Yuki : je n'ai pas vraiment le choix et puis...

Tohru : Yuki ! Tu vas partir ?

Yuki : Tohru ! Tu es réveillée ?

Tohru : Tu ne veux plus habiter ici ?

Yuki : Ce n'est pas ça, c'est ...

Hatori : Akito l'a en quelque sorte exigé.

Tohru : Comment ?

Yuki : Ne lui dis pas !

Hatori : Akito a posé un ultimatum. Tu peux rester vivre chez Shiguré à condition que Yuki revienne auprès de lui. Dans le cas contraire tu dois quitter cette maison.

Tohru : J'ai combien de temps ?

Hatori : Pardon ?

Tohru : J'ai combien de temps avant de partir?

Yuki : Tohru, ne pars pas, je t'en prie, laisse-moi vivre avec Akito, tu dois rester ici et garder ta mémoire.

Tohru : Je ne veut pas perdre la mémoire mais si cela te permet d'être heureux et en bonne santé, je le veut bien. On m'a raconté ce que tu as subi au manoir, dans ton enfance. Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. Tu es comme un frère pour moi, je vais retourner chez mon grand-père. Alors, j'ai combien de temps ?

Hatori : Une semaine. J'irai voir Akito demain pour toi.

Yuki : D'accord.

Tohru : Merci, Hatori.

Du côté de Shiguré :

Shiguré : Kuréno, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Tohru va retourner chez son grand-père, c'est sûr.

Kuréno : Pourquoi veux-tu mon aide, alors ?

Shiguré : Akito t'écoute. J'aimerais que tu m'aides pour qu'il accepte de lui laisser garder la mémoire.

Kuréno : Tu crois vraiment qu'il va accepter ?

Shiguré : Je l'espère. Il le faut. Tous les maudits seront terriblement tristes si elle nous oublie.

Kuréno : Tu as sûrement raison, mais tu ne penses pas qu'elle pourrait souffrir en se souvenant de nous sans pouvoir nous voir ?

Shiguré : Mais Akito n'a jamais dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas nous rendre visite, il a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre chez nous.

Kuréno : Ce n'est pas bête. Bon allons-y il est tard et plus le temps passe plus on aura du mal à le convaincre.

Le chien et le coq se rendirent donc chez le dieu afin de le convaincre.

Akito : Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu seulement pour prendre de mes nouvelles ? Vous allez me parlez de cette fille hideuse.

Shiguré : Effectivement, on voudrait que tu la laisses garder la mémoire. ( Shiguré et le seul à pouvoir le tutoyer sous la demande d'Akito )

Akito : Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Tu croit vraiment que je vais vous faire plaisir !

Shiguré : Je te prit d'y réfléchir.

Akito : Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir à cela. Je veut qu'elle parte et qu'Hatori lui éfface la mémoire.

Shiguré : Mais...

Akito : Il n'y a pas de mais ! Donne moi une seule bonne raison de la laisser garder la mémoire. Tu as interret à en trouver une bonne.

Shiguré : D'accord. Parce que Tohru en souffrirait.

Akito : mais pourquoi vous voulez qu'elle souffre, vous ne l'aimez pas, vous ?

Shiguré : si bien sûr, tu le sais très bien. Mais toi tu ne l'aimes pas et toi tu veut qu'elle souffre.

Akito : Très bien, vous le direz a tout le monde.

Shiguré : Il est tard, on va te laisser te reposer. Au revoir.

Kuréno : Au revoir

En dehors du manoir :

Kuréno : Bravo Shiguré, je ne pensais pas qu'il accepterait.

Shiguré : Je vais rester quelques jours au manoir.

Kuréno : Tu dois avant tout prévenir Yuki, il doit avoir très peur et cela concerne aussi Tohru. Viens, tu peux aller chez moi pour téléphoner.

Shiguré : Merci Kuréno.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le pavillon de Kuréno. En rentrant, ils se dirigèrent tout de suite vers le téléphone.

Conversation téléphonique :

Tohru : Allo.

Shiguré : Bonjour Tohru, c'est moi.

Tohru : Oh Shiguré, on vous attend pour le dîner.

Shiguré : Tu vas laisser Yuki vivre avec Akito.

Tohru : ...

Shiguré : J'ai été, avec Kuréno, voir Akito et si tu pars, ce que je ne souhaite pas, il a accepté de te laisser garder la mémoire.

Tohru : ...

Shiguré : ... Comment ça se passe à la maison? Ça doit être calme sans Kyô.

Tohru : Oui c'est très calme.

Shiguré : Il est tard donc je vais rester dormir au manoir.

Tohru : D'accord.

Shiguré : Bon au revoir.

Tohru : Au revoir, monsieur Shiguré.

Clic.

Chez Shiguré :

Yuki : C'était qui ?

Tohru : C'était Shiguré. Il voulait nous prévenir qu'il passe la nuit au manoir.

Yuki : Donc, nous pouvons manger maintenant.

Tohru : Je me dépêche.

Tohru resta immobile quelques instants, puis se dirigea dans la cuisine. Elle dressa la table et appela Hatori qui était parti fumer dehors. Après avoir fini le repas :

Yuki : Merci. Le repas était délicieux, comme toujours.

Hatori : Oui, délicieux.

Tohru : Merci.

Yuki : Quelque chose ne va pas?

Tohru : Non, non, tout vas bien. Je vais aller me coucher. Au revoir.

Hatori : Au revoir

Yuki : Au revoir

Tohru monta dans sa chambre, mit son pyjama et se coucha. Mais, à peine couchée, elle se réveilla.

Tohru : *mince, j'ai oublié de laver la vaisselle!*

Elle se précipita dans la cuisine sous les yeux ébahis du rat et du dragon.

Hatori : Tohru !

Yuki : Tu n'étais pas partie te coucher ?

Tohru : Si, mais j'ai oublié de faire la vaisselle.

Hatori : Tu peux la faire demain.

Tohru : Je préfère la faire tout de suite, ma mère me disait toujours de jamais remettre les choses au lendemain.

Sur cette phrase Tohru se mit à laver la vaisselle, et, après avoir fini, elle retourna dans sa chambre. Après avoir mûrement réfléchi, elle décida que ce serait mieux si le lendemain elle quittait les Soma en leur laissant une lettre et sans leur faire ses adieux. Elle ne le suportera pas, dire au revoir à cette famille qui l'a accueillit alors qu'il ne savait pas qui elle était...

Le lendemain :

Yuki : Tohru, non ! Hatori, vient vite !

Hatori : Oui j'arrive. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Yuki : Regarde cette lettre.

« Yuki,

Je sais que c'est toi qui trouveras cette lettre. Je pars vivre chez mon grand-père. Je suis désolée de vous laisser mais j'y suis obligée. Je ne vous fais pas de long adieu, je te reverrai au lycée.

Tohru »

* * *

_**Voila la fin de mon premier chapitre, j'attend vos critiques avec impatience !**_


	3. PETIT MESSAGE

PETIT MESSAGE:

Bonjour,

ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié la suite de cette histoire. J'ai décidé de faire une PETITE pause pour continuer mes fan fiction de twilight et pour trouver une beta lectrice ou un beta lecteur.

Je vous remercie pour vos premières review, je vais travailler pour vous poster la suite mais avec cette histoire je rencontre quelques problèmes : Je l'avait écrite totalement sur un cachier mais je l'ai perdu ^^

je vais essayé de recommencer a écrire la suite.

Cependant je suis déjà très occupé avec le lycée, ma musique et mes devoirs.

Je vous remercie pour votre compréhension.

JE M'ABANDONNE PAS CETTE HISTOIRE.

Pour moi elle est très importante, c'est ma toute première fan fiction. J'espère que vous aurez la patience d'attendre.

Merci.

Au revoir


End file.
